


Status związku: to skomplikowane

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, M/M, POV Crowley, Winchesterowie przypomnieli sobie o Adamie, nagroda za Tydzień SPN 2016
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Winchesterowie przypomnieli sobie o trzecim bracie. Tylko, czy on uważa się za ich brata?Tekst na temat 2 (to skomplikowane) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinchesterBurger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/gifts).



> Burger poprosiła mnie o 7 różnych tekstów. Michał/Adam miał mieć słów 100... Jest 1000. I będzie jeszcze druga część (fluffowa).  
> Chyba się nie gniewasz, Burgerku? ♥

Wielu członków „społeczności nadnaturalnej” zastanawiało się, kiedy i czy w ogóle, Winchesterowie przypomną sobie o trzecim bracie. Co skłoni ich do wyciągnięcia go z klatki Lucyfera. Albo komu innemu będzie on potrzebny wcześniej.

Po sześciu latach wydawało się, że młodszy brat nie przyda się na nic, a wszelkie wydarzenia skutecznie wymazały Adama z pamięci Sama i Deana. A tu jednak, niespodzianka. Stosunkowo młody demon, Max, wygrał zakład, myląc się jedynie o trzy dni. Powodu nie zgadł jednak nikt.

I nic dziwnego, bo by go odgadnąć należałoby przewidzieć również powrót Mary Winchester do świata żywych.

Szczerze mówiąc, Crowley żałował, że nie było go przy tym, gdy kobieta została wprowadzona w tę część historii swoich synów. Chciałby być tym, który uświadomił ją, że zostawili swojego brata na wiele lat w Piekle, ba!, w samym jego centrum. Tymczasem ten „zaszczyt” przypadł Łosowi. Co za strata.

Za to mógł przynajmniej popatrzeć na inną rodzinną dramę, skoro jego obecność była niezbędna w trakcie rytuału. Niecierpliwie czekał, aż Adam zrzuci bombę. Na razie jednak Sam tłumaczył mu, w jaki sposób mogą go wyciągnąć. I przedstawił Mary.

— Dlaczego teraz? — spytał w końcu Adam, a Crowley przesunął się tak, by lepiej widzieć twarze Sama i Deana. To na ich reakcji mu zależało, a szokująca informacja mogła paść w każdej chwili.

— Dużo się działo — odpowiedział wyraźnie zmieszany Sam.

— Na tyle dużo, byście przypomnieli sobie o mnie po… Ile minęło? Wiecie, czas w Piekle płynie wolniej.

— Sześć lat — odpowiedział Dean, robią tę swoją przepraszającą minę. — Żałujemy. Każdej minuty, uwierz. Ale to nie było proste. Kiedy Sam podjął decyzję o poświęceniu się, nie zakładaliśmy opcji powrotu.  Mimo wszystko wrócił. Castiel go wyciągnął, o czym dowiedziałem się z rocznym opóźnieniem. Ale wiesz co? Po drodze zgubił duszę. Musiałem przekonać Śmierć we własnej osobie, by mu ją oddała. I tylko mu to zaszkodziło.

— Tsa… — westchnął Sam, a potem odchrząknął i mówił zamiast brata: — Miałem halucynacje, nie odróżniałem rzeczywistości od ułudy. Myślałem, że Lucyfer ciągle mi towarzyszy.

— Wiesz, wszystko super, tylko, że to _była_ moja rzeczywistość. Ty miałeś halucynacje o Lucyferze, a ja _byłem_ zamknięty z nim w jednej klatce — przypomniał Samowi Adam.

— Um, tak — zakłopotał się Sam. — W każdym razie, potem były lewiatany, skurwiele żywiące się ludziną, prawie przejęły władzę nad ziemią, zamieniając ludzi w trzodę chlewną. I Dean trafił do Czyśćca.

— Jeśli to cię pocieszy, to mnie też nie próbował wyciągnąć — prychnął Dean, a Sam rzucił mu ganiące spojrzenie.

Ta dyskusja może i była interesująca, ale Crowley zaczynał się niecierpliwić. Przewracając oczami, pokazał palcem na zegarek na nadgarstku.

— Potem znaleźliśmy tablice ze Słowem Bożym — powiedział Dean, pokazując Crowleyowi, żeby się zamknął. — A na nich instrukcje, na przykład jak zamknąć na zawsze Piekło.

— Spróbowaliśmy — dodał Sam. A potem, patrząc już na Deana, a nie Adama, kontynuował: — Jak się domyślasz, nie udało nam się. Przy okazji wkopaliśmy się w kolejne gówno. Pojawiła się Abaddon, Rycerz Piekła.

— Próbowała przejąć władzę nad Piekłem. A wierz mi, była o wiele gorsza od niego. — Dean wskazał na Crowleya. — Ten ma chociaż trochę honoru.

— Oczywiście, że mam. Nie porównuj mnie do tej zdziry! — oburzył się Crowley, podchodząc do nich. — Poza tym, czy moglibyście się łaskawie pośpieszyć? Nie mam całego dnia.

— Śpieszy ci się gdzieś? — prychnął Dean, unosząc brwi i posyłając mu jeden ze swoich kpiących uśmieszków.

— A żebyś wiedział, że śpieszy — odparł, mrużąc oczy, a potem zwrócił się do Adama: — Twoi bracia próbują powiedzieć, że jak zwykle świat się przez nich i na nich walił. Pierzasty zamknął Niebo, Dean miał romans ze mną, potem został demonem, po drodze otworzyli Niebo, naprawili Deana i przy okazji uwolnili siostrę Boga. Wiesz, Ciemność. Gdzieś na końcu Mary została wskrzeszona. I nie chcę psuć rodzinnej atmosfery, ale to właśnie mamuśka Winchester nalegała na wyciągnięcie cię z Piekła. Nie twoi bracia.

— Naprawdę? — Adam spojrzał na kobietę zaskoczony, a ta pokiwała głową. — Dlaczego?

— Bo żaden Winchester nie powinien zostać samemu — odpowiedziała, wzruszając ramionami. — I nie ważne czy jesteś nim z krwi, jak wasza trójka, z nazwiska jak ja czy z wyboru jak Castiel. Winchester powinien móc liczyć na innych Winchesterów — ostatnie słowa kierowała bardziej do swoich synów, niż Adama.

— Dziękuję. — Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej. — Ale nie skorzystam.

Chociaż już wcześniej było dosyć cicho, tak teraz cisza wydawała się wręcz wszechogarniająca, nie słyszano nawet odgłosów oddychania. Crowley miał ochotę zatrzeć rękami, czując, że zbliża się moment najlepszych rewelacji.

— Ale… Ale dlaczego? — przerwał zbiorowy szok Dean. — Wolisz zostać w Piekle?

— Niż? — westchnął Adam. — Niż co? Jakie są moje inne opcje?! Dać się wam wyciągnąć… I co dalej? Wrócić do swojego dawnego życia po sześciu latach w Piekle? — Crowley z trudem powstrzymywał chichot, widzą miny Winchesterów. — Czy może zostać z wami? Ale po co? Dlaczego? Nie, Dean, nie jesteśmy rodziną! Krew to nie wszystko. I nie patrz na mnie, jak kopnięty szczeniaczek.

Crowley nie wytrzymał, wybuchnął śmiechem.

— Poważnie?

— Wiesz, do czego zmierzam — stwierdził Adam, a demon pokiwał głową. — Nie chcę zostać wyciągnięty z Piekła, Dean. Klatka jest zaprogramowana na torturowanie Lucyfera, od kiedy go tam nie ma, jest całkiem przyjemnie. I wiesz co?

Dean wzruszył ramionami, a Sam przyglądał się Adamowi tak, jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa. Castiel znowu zdawał się próbować policzyć składające się na chłopaka atomy.

— Zakochałem się.

Szczęka Mary opadła niemal do podłogi, oczy Sama niemal wyszły z orbit, a Dean prawie się przewrócił. Castiel zniknął.

— Cas?! — krzyknął Dean, rozglądając się.

— Jak uroczo, zniknął z zaskoczenia — zaśmiał się Crowley. Przy czym miał tak dobry humor, że aż wyjaśnił pozostałym: — Niekontrolowane zniknięcie, to anielski odpowiednik omdlenia.

— Co masz na myśli, mówiąc: zakochałem się? — Sam miał problemy z przetworzeniem tej informacji.

— To, co myślisz. Zakochałem się w Michale. Więc o ile wasze zaklęcie nie wyciągnie też jego, to ja zostaję.

— Zwariowałeś?! — wykrzyknął Dean.

— Nie wiesz o czym mówisz — zareagował Sam. — Michałowi nie można ufać pod żadnym pozorem. To podst…

— Daj sobie spokój, dobrze?! — przerwał im Adam. — Spędziłem z nim więcej czasu niż wasz anioł. Znam go lepiej niż wy.

Jeden z Winchesterów znów chciał się odezwać, ale najmłodszy od razu przeszkodził słowami: — Ten związek może i jest skomplikowany. Ale jesteśmy szczęśliwi. Nie psujcie mi znowu życia.


End file.
